


His Steady Girl

by Somedeepmystery



Series: Chuck Vs The Ins and Outs [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Conversation, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah keeps Chuck calm before a big event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Steady Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short. I was holding on to this for awhile to see if it would become more but it hasn't so I'm just going to post it. Thank you Angus and Emma for the betas.

 

 

 

She straightened his tie.

“Sarah, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to trip over my own feet.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I’m going to say something stupid.”

“You never say anything stupid.”

“Just excessively nerdy. What are the chances POTUS watches Doctor Who, do you think?”

“Which one was that again?”

“Oh my God, really? Sarah, we just… and you’re teasing me.”

“Mmm. If he hasn’t seen it you can introduce him to it.”

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“Chuck…”

“First, I’ll trip, then I’ll say something ridiculous and then I’ll throw up. Sarah, I’m going to throw up on the President.”

“Chuck, sweetheart, you’re spiraling. Just breathe.”

“You know, you only call me Sweetheart when you either, want me to do things your way or you’re trying to let me down easy.”

“That’s not true… Okay, so I’m not really a terms of endearment type but I just really need you to calm down.”

“You’re nervous!”

“No! I am not nervous. I don’t need to be nervous and neither do you, because everything is going to be fine. You are going to be charming and funny and the President is going to love you, just like I do.”

“Well… hopefully not just like you do…”

“Very funny, and no… he’d better not.”

And then she kissed him.


End file.
